March 27, 2019 Update (PS4 EU
__NOEDITSECTION__ PS4 servers will be taken offline on Wednesday, March 27th, 2019 at 6:00 AM PT (1400 UTC) for maintenance. Downtime is expected to last up to 2 hours. New Carbines have entered the battlefield! Each faction now has access to a new carbine, fitted with unique mechanics that have yet to be seen in PlanetSide 2. VE-C Horizon The Vanu Sovereignty's new Horizon carbine launches a horizontal fan of pellets when fired from the hip, and a tighter, vertical pellet spread while aiming down the optics. MGR-C1 Charger The Charger carbine uses a new magazine type that, upon reloading the weapon, overcharges the first few shots for increased damage. MG-C1 Kindred With the goal of maximizing the firing rate of Terran Republic weaponry, the Kindred was developed using a prototype spindown mechanism that boosts rate of fire each time the trigger is pulled, and settles into a more steady rhythm the longer the weapon fires. Meta Game End of Continent Precision Strikes *Damage over time area of effect from 300m to 50m *Detonation area of effect outer radius from 150m to 100m *''Dev Note: Reducing the damage over time area of effect here lets players redeploy from the zone more easily.'' UI *Numeric Vehicle Health Display Option *Closing the map during an active alert now plays an animation that draws more attention to the alert timer. MAX Weapon Adjustments The New Conglomerate MAX unit's CQC strength has been a bit of a sore spot over the years, as most fights eventually boil down to control over an indoor capture point where shotguns have a large degree of power. We've taken some time to rebalance the NC MAX shotgun arsenal to provide players with more opportunities to play around the strength of these weapons, while also revitalizing the identities of each of the shotgun variants. We've also touched upon some neglected TR and VS anti-infantry MAX weapons with changes that help solidify their place in each faction's respective arsenal. *Changes impacting all NC MAX shotgun weapons: **Cone of fire has been standardized (and buffed heavily) across these weapons. **CoF bloom is now 0.5 **Standing hipfire CoF is now 0 **Moving CoF is now 0.5 **Crouching CoF is now 0 **Crouch-walking CoF is now 0.25 **Maximum hipfire CoF of the movement states above is now 1 **Slug Ammunition attachment has been removed and refunded. **Short and long reloads have been standardized for these weapons, so hitting a "long reload" is no longer possible. **Weapon specific changes are listed below. *NCM1 Scattercannon **Damage range from 130 @ 8m - 50 @ 18m to 125 @ 8m to 35 @ 20m **Pellets per shot from 6 to 5 **Refire rate from 333ms to 500ms **Ammo capacity from 60 to 72 **Short reload from 2.945sec. to 3sec. **Long reload from 3.8sec. to 3sec. **Pellet spread from 3 to 2 **Ext. Magazine size from 4 to 2 **''Dev Note: The Scattercannon retains the ability to "one-click bodyshot" infantry targets without headshots, but now comes at higher cost through rate of fire penalties, and a slimmer damage margin to secure a one-shot kill.'' *AF-34 Mattock **Damage range from 100 @ 15m - 70 @ 30m to 100 @ 15m - 75 @ 50m **Pellets per shot from 6 to 3 **Magazine size from 6 to 8 **Ammo capacity from 60 to 72 **Short reload from 3sec. to 3.25sec. **Long reload from 3.8sec. to 3.25sec. **Pellet spread from 2.5 to 1.75 **Ext. Magazine size from 4 to 2 **''Dev Note: One of the most popular NC MAX shotguns with the fewest drawbacks. We've pushed the Mattock a bit further into its mid range niche by increasing the reliance on accurate aim, while reducing its versatility at close range.'' *AF-41 Hacksaw **Damage range from 125 @ 8m - 45 @ 18m to 75 @ 8m - 25 @ 15m **Pellets per shot from 6 to 5 **Magazine size from 6 to 8 **Ammo capacity from 60 to 72 **Short reload from 3.2sec. to 3.5sec. **Long reload from 4sec. to 3.5sec. **Pellet spread from 4 to 3 **Ext. Magazine size from 4 to 2 **''Dev Note: The Hacksaw still retains the highest damage per second of all the shotguns, while feeling a bit better to use, thanks to the cone of fire and pellet spread adjustments.'' *AF-23 Grinder **Damage range from 130 @ 8m - 50 @ 18m to 50 @ 8m - 20 @ 20m **Refire rate from 333ms to 500ms **Pellets per shot from 6 to 10 **Magazine size from 8 to 12 **Ammo capacity from 64 to 72 **Short reload from 3.4sec. to 4sec. **Long reload from 4.3sec. to 4sec. **This weapon is now automatic. **''Dev Note: Despite being the "mag size" shotgun alternative, it didn't have enough of an identity to warrant using over most other options. We've moved this weapon more into a slow, chunky, suppression weapon with a high up time and room clearing capabilities.'' VS and TR MAX units While VS and TR MAX units feel to be in a pretty good spot, a few of the underused weapons were too similar. We're making some minor adjustments to help diversify these weapons a bit more. *Quasar VM1 **Short reload from 2.1sec. to 2sec. **Long reload from 2.8sec. to 2.7sec. **Standing CoF from 1.9 to 1.5 **Moving CoF from 2.4 to 2 **Crouching CoF from 1.4 to 1.25 **Crouchwalking CoF from 1.9 to 1.5 **''Dev Note: The changes here move Quasar into a bit more of a competitive alternative to the Blueshift or Nebulas, and sits somewhere between them in terms of accuracy and damage output.'' *Cosmos VM3 **Short reload from 2.1sec. to 2.25sec. **Long reload from 3.1sec. to 3sec. **Headshot multiplier from 2 to 1.2 **Projectile velocity from 500 to 400 **Projectile size increased **Projectile visuals modified **''Dev Note: This is a somewhat experimental departure from how the weapon used to behave. Instead of being a "higher ammo capacity Quasar," we're moving it more toward an "Unstable Ammunition" style weapon, with less emphasis on headshots and more consistent damage over time.'' *M1 Heavy Cycler **Short reload from 2.4sec. to 2.2sec. **Standing CoF from 2 to 1.75 **Moving CoF from 2.5 to 2.25 **Crouchwalking CoF from 2 to 1.75 **''Dev Note: This weapon was essentially an inferior Mutilator, with no real reason to use it if you had any other arsenal option unlocked. Without wanting to change the weapon too much, we increased its reload speed and initial accuracy to give it a more solid place in the arsenal.'' Lockdown (TR MAX) *Now renders the player immune to being moved by knockback based attacks, like Orbital Strikes or Tank Mines. (Does not alter the behavior of being bumped by a vehicle, thrown by a jump pad, etc.) Vehicle Adjustments New Weapon: M202 Wyrm (Scythe, Reaver, Mosquito) *The M202 Wyrm is an ESF secondary weapon that fires hard hitting, slow moving rounds at a low rate of fire. *''Dev Note: Functionally, the Wyrm is a more sustained-fire alternative to A2A lockon weaponry for hunting large-air targets, and has the versatility to defend against enemy ESF if the user's aim and prediction are good enough.'' A2A Lock-on Missiles (Scythe, Reaver, Mosquito) *Reduced the maneuverability of lock-on missiles. *Lockon time from 2sec. to 1.5sec. *Reload from 4sec. to 6sec. *Lockon Speed rank 5 cert cost from 1000 to 500 *Lockon Speed cert line benefit from 5/10/15/20% to 5/7/9/10% *Lockon Range rank 5 cert cost from 1000 to 500 *Reload Speed cert line benefit changed to a flat percent of 5/7/8/9/10% *Reload Speed cert line cost from 150/200/400/500/1000 to 100/150/200/400/500 *''Dev Note: The changes here are geared toward making air to air missiles easily dodgeable by ESF, while making it difficult, but possible, for larger air vehicles to avoid as well. The faster base lockon speed, alongside the longer reload time, makes the weapons a bit easier to use regardless of attachment type, while lowering the maximum damage over time these weapons can put out. Lockon speed benefit has been reduced so that other options receive more consideration, and we've also touched some of the cert costs to make the weapon attachments more reachable for lower level players.'' Prowler, Magrider, Vanguard, Lightning *Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from 0 to -50 *Rear armor from -100 to -50 *Dev Note: While the original goal of increasing survivability for more casual or inexperienced players was well intentioned, tank versus tank combat became too much of a slugfest to be enjoyable for veterans. This change is a major swing back toward shorter tank versus tank time to kill values to bring back some of the tense, fast-paced gameplay (as well as some of the frustration that gameplay caused.) We'll continue to pursue avenues for easing less experienced players into the tank game, but it will no longer come at the cost of this style of gameplay. Some example impacts of these changes are listed below. Shots to kill for Magrider AP to Prowler from the front: *Current: 6 to burning, 7 to kill *As of Update: 4 to burning, 5 to kill Shots to kill for Magrider AP to Prowler from the rear: *Current: 3 to burning, 4 to kill *As of Update: 3 to kill Shots to kill for Magrider AP to Lightning from the front: *Current: 5 to burning, 6 to kill *As of Update: 3 to burning, 4 to kill Shots to kill for Magrider AP to Lightning from the rear: *Current: 3 to kill *As of Update: 2 to burning, 3 to kill Sunderer, ANT *Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from 0 to -20 *''Dev Note: These changes equate to roughly one less shot to kill from their Live versions. This brings the expectations to destroy these vehicles a bit closer to that of tank to tank combat, while still allowing them to remain more tanky as wheeled support vehicles.'' Deployment Shield (Sunderer) *While the shield is active, the vehicle no longer receives additional damage to Tank Shell (resist type 7) *''Dev Note: This change nullifies the Tank Shell resistance adjustments above for Deploy Shield Sunderers whose shield is currently active.'' Harasser *Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from -50 to -20 *Engineers in the rumble seat now repair 50% of their normal repair per second value, instead of 30%. *''Dev Note: With MBT and Lightning receiving less damage from the rear now, we've decided to reintroduce some of the vehicle's survivability against those targets. In most cases, this change increases the number of shots to kill for a composite armor Harasser by one, and prevents them from falling into a critical state as they normally would have, without composite armor. The additional rumble seat repair rate should also help boost the vehicle's overall survivability mid-fight, though ultimately the role of the Harasser continues to be to pick off wounded targets, and engage in hit and run gameplay.'' Tank Buster and Vektor (Liberator Noseguns) *Aiming with optics no longer allows you to swivel the turret. *''Dev Note: Since the introduction of the Spur-like swiveling optics, a common complaint has been the inability to maneuver the Liberator while aiming; this feedback alongside the Liberator's newfound ability to obliterate larger aircraft with the Vektor factored into the decision to revert this feature. We may reintroduce the swivel functionality for the Vektor and Tank Buster at a later date, but if it were done, it would be bound to a unique type of optic so that players could choose between more maneuverability and the ability to swivel the turret.'' Tank Buster (Liberator Nosegun) *Projectile velocity from 300 to 400 *''Dev Note: We've increased the velocity of the Tank Buster's projectiles to help pilots engage from slightly further distances and increase the consistency of landing shots on fast-moving targets.'' VLG (Valkyrie Nosegun) *Direct damage from 500 to 575 *Projectile lifespan from 5 sec. to 3 sec. *Max velocity from 125 to 150 *Heavily modified handling characteristics to provide more controllability *''Dev Note: We've increased the handling and damage output of this weapon to help push it into an effective role against heavy armor.'' Hellion (Valkyrie Nosegun) *Magazine size from 50 to 60 *Max damage from 167 to 200 *''Dev Note: An increase in damage output within the weapon's max damage range reignites its role as a more risky, close quarters anti-vehicle option.'' Walker (Sunderer version) *Walker refire rate from 120ms to 100ms *''Dev Note: This buff puts the Sunderer's Walker anti-air weapon's refire rate in line with the MBT/Harasser/ANT variants, while still having a shorter falloff. This, alongside the Ranger changes below, should make the Walker a more considered choice within the current Ranger meta.'' Ranger (All Vehicles) *Ranger magazine size from 70 to 60 *Ranger ammo capacity from 800 to 780 *Dev Note: This soft nerf doesn't do much to change the overall power of the weapon, but provides more opportunities for air vehicles to escape if the gunner isn't landing their shots. Liberator *Resistance to Walker (type 22) from 75 to 72.5 *''Dev Note: This change moves the Walker's damage output against Liberators a bit closer to the Ranger without usurping its role at closer distances.'' Flanker Armor (MBT/Lightning Defensive Slot) *Flanker Armor now also provides resistance to Infantry Launchers (resist type 34) and A2G Warhead (resist type 23) damage. *Percentage at each rank from 5/10/15/20% to 10/15/18/20%. *''Dev Note: Flanker Armor was hard to justify using, given other alternatives, due to its niche nature. The adjustments here are intended to make Flanker Armor more useful in more situations, while also making each rank more new player friendly to cert into.'' Fire Suppression (All vehicles) *Healing has been standardized for all ranks of this ability. *Non-ESF: Now heals 15% of vehicle's maximum health over 5 seconds, starting from rank 1. (This now works with health pool increases granted through other effects.) *ESF only: Now heals 25% of vehicle's maximum health over 5 seconds, starting from rank 1. (This now works with health pool increases granted through other effects.) *All non-Flash vehicles: Cooldown from 60/55/50/45 to 55/50/47/45 seconds. *Flash only: Cooldown from 60/55/50/45 to 30/25/22/20 seconds. *Valkyrie, ESF, and Flash only: Fixed a bug where these vehicles would not extinguish a burning state if you were not below 16.66% health when activating the ability. *ANT only: Fixed a bug where these vehicles would not extinguish a burning state if you were not below 13% health when activating the ability. *''Dev Note: Previously, most vehicles would heal 12% of their health over 5 seconds, with ESF being the exception. While Fire Suppression doesn't necessarily need the boost in popularity, we've refined the values a bit and made the ability more useful for players picking it up at lower levels. The Flash has too many good utility options to care much about Fire Suppression, but the severely reduced cooldown should make it more usable for those who do.'' Gate Shield Diffuser (Flash, Harasser, Sunderer) *Activating Gate Shield Diffuser now prevents most types of collision damage. *Duration from 8/10/12/14 seconds to 15 seconds at all ranks. *Cooldown from 60 seconds at all ranks to 55/50/47/45 seconds. *''Dev Note: Fun little change to give this niche utility a bit more function from an early level, and open up some new options for players who enjoy ramming other vehicles (or want to survive being rammed by other vehicles.)'' Decoy Flares (All Air Vehicles) *Cooldown from 40/35/30/25 seconds to 35/30/27/25 seconds. *Duration from 5 seconds to 8 seconds. *Descriptions updated. *''Dev Note: The cooldown adjustments are geared toward helping newer players make use of this ability without requiring the later levels of the ability. The duration increase provides some additional usefulness in air combat, and while fleeing hostile territory, without being so much of an increase that A2G vehicles get free reign on infantry combat areas.'' Barrage (Prowler Ability) *Particle FX redone. *Cooldown reduced by 10 seconds at all ranks. *''Dev Note: The placeholder shield visuals have been removed, and the ability has been made more available at more ranks.'' Wraith Cloaking Device (Flash Ability) *Cooldown from 5sec. to 3sec. *Initial energy cost from 25 to 10 *''Dev Note: These changes help return some of Wraith Cloak's ease of use.'' Infantry Adjustments *Anti-Vehicle Grenade (Heavy Assault) **Inner blast radius from 1m to 1.5m **Armor penetration bonus from 50% to 100%. **''Dev Note: These changes provide a modest damage boost against armored vehicle targets, and more consistent damage in other situations.'' *Anti-Vehicle MANA Turret (Engineer) **Damage resistance type changed from Infantry Rocket Launchers (type 34) to Tank Shell (type 7) **Adjusted the explosion visuals to better match the blast radius of the weapon. **''Dev Note: This change gives the AV MANA Turret some of its earlier bite back versus heavily armored ground vehicles, without modifying the time to kill too much elsewhere.'' *Hardlight Barrier (Engineer) **Tank cannon resistance (type 7) from 0 to -400 **HMG resistance (type 4) from 68 to 0 **C4 resistance (type 11) from 0 to -100 **Tank Mine resistance (type 9) from 0 to -50 **Infantry Rocket resistance (type 34) from 0 to -50 **A2G Warhead resistance (type 23) from 0 to -400 **''Dev Note: We've done a once-over on the Hardlight Barrier's resistances to put it more in line with the amount of damage you'd expect a magical space wall to take from heavy ordnance.'' Player Studio Added Harasser "Auto-Pilot" windshield, by AfableAutomaton. Misc. Fixes, Changes, and Additions *Vehicle Smoke Screens should no longer be blinding during certain times of day, and additional adjustments have been made to the visuals. Category:PS4 Patches